PC:Skyla (steaminwillybmen)
_________________________________________________________________________________________________ Summary= Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= |Power09= |Power10= |Power11= }} |-| Mini-Stats= Mini Stats for Combat sblock=actions BStandard action/B: BMove action/B: BMinor action/B:/sblock sblock=ministatsL="l4w.wikia.com/wiki/PC:Skyla_(steaminwillybmen)"UBSkyla/B/U/URL- IFemale Eladrin Paladin (Protecting) 1/I BPassive Perception:/B +17, BPassive Insight:/B +17, BInitiative:/B -1, BSpeed:/B 5 BAC:/B 20, BFort:/B 13, BReflex:/B 15, BWill:/B 16 BHP:/B 29/29, BBloodied:/B 14, BSurge Value:/B 7, BSurges left:/B 12/12 BAction Points:/B 1, BMilestones:/B 0 BMBA:/B Virtuous Strike: +7 vs AC / 1d8+4 radiant damage BRBA:/B Unarmed: -1 vs AC / 1d4-1 damage BUPowers/U COLOR=GreenAt-Will:/COLOR/BCOLOR=Green Virtuous Strike Ardent Strike Lay on Hands Divine Challenge Divine Sanction /COLOR COLOR=redBEncounter:/B Second Wind [] Action Point [] Fey Step [] Valorous Smite[] Divine Mettle [] /COLOR COLOR=grayBDaily:/B Majestic Halo []/COLOR /sblock |-| Fluff= Fluff Appearance Age: 90 Gender: Female Height: 5'10" Weight: 150 lbs Alignment: Lawful Good Physical Appearance Skyla expemplifies the height, grace, and fair beauty typical of her race. Personality: Skyla is a lawful good paladin of Apoli. While she is sympathetic to those Eladrin who have transformed themselves into Elves, she is proud of her heritage and believes Eladrin should be willing to fight to preserve their culture. While she devoted her early years to studying the ways of the divine and arcane under the wise teachers in the Imperium, she believes she is now ready to strike out into the world and fight for her god, her people, and wherever the forces of good stand against evil. Once she has proven herself as an adventurer, she hopes to one day return to the Imperium and stand for election to the Senate. 'Background' Skyla hails from a noble family in the Imperium. Although young by the standards of her people (only recently celebrating her 90th birthday) she has already spent many more decades studying swordsmanship, divine knowledge, and arcane practices than any human scholar could hope to achieve. |-| Equipment= Equipment *'Normal Load:' 110 lb *'Heavy Load:' 220 lb *'Maximum Drag:' 550 lb Wishlist |-| Tracking= Tracking 'Accomplishments' Treasure Found, Items Purchased, Items Sold, Items Used Items Found *No Items Found Yet **TOTAL: 0 gp Gold Earned *Starting Gold: 100 gp (Wealth for character starting at lvl 1) **TOTAL: 100 gp earned Items Purchased *Starting Equipment: -90 gp **TOTAL: 90 gp Spent Spendable Wealth On Hand *Current Coinage: 10 gp TOTAL Character Wealth: 100 gp Expected Wealth Levels: Lvl... Wealth Level (in gp) 1..... 756 2..... 1,824 3..... 3,348 4..... 5,448 5..... 8,244 6..... 12,000 XP * None Earned Yet Total XP: 0 / 1,000 Retraining |-| Math= Math Attributes Attacks |Power02= |Power08= |Power11= }} Defenses Saving Throw Bonuses: +5 vs Charm (Eladrin Will) Senses and Reactions Health Surges per Day 12 (10+Con mod) Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Base 6, -1 Plate Armor) Racial Features Eladrin *'Size': Medium *'Speed': 6 squares *'Vision': Low-light Vision *'Languages': Allarian, Eladrin *'Skill bonuses': +2 Arcana, +2 History *'Eladrin Will': +5 bonus to saving throws against charm effects, +1 Will defense. *'Trance': Skyla can meditate for 4 hours to gain an extended rest rather sleeping for 6. Skyla is fully aware and notices approaching as she normally would while in this state. *'Eladrin Weapon Proficiency': Longsword proficiency. *'Eladrin Education': Gain training in one skill of choice (Perception). *'Fey Step': Gain the Fey Step encounter power. Class Features Paladin (Protecting) *'Role': Defender *'Power Source': Divine *'Key Abilities': Strength or Charisma *'Armor Proficiencies': Cloth, leather, hide, chainmail, scale, plate; heavy shields, light shields. *'Weapon Proficiencies': Simple melee, military melee, simple ranged. *'Implement Proficiencies': Holy Symbol *'Bonus to Defense': +1 Fortitude, +1 Reflex, +1 Will. *'Hit Points at 1st Level': 15 + Constitution Score. *'Hit Points per Level Gained': 6 *'Healing Surges per Day': 10 + Constitution Modifier. *'Trained Skills': 3 trained skills at 1st level (Diplomacy, Insight, Heal) *'Class Features': **'Lay on Hands': Can use the Lay on Hands power 2 (Wis modifier) times per day, but only once per round. **'Divine Challenge': Gain the divine challenge power. **'Divine Sanction': Gain the divine sanction power. **'Channel Divinity': Can use one channel divinity power per encounter. Swordmage (multiclassed from Blade Initiate feat) *'Implement Proficiencies': Light Blades, Heavy Blades *'Trained Skills': Arcana *'Class Features': **'Swordmage Warding (multiclass)': While wielding a blade, can invoke the Swordmage Warding class feature once per day as a minor action. Until the end of the encounter, Skyla gains a +1 bonus to AC (+3 if the offhand is free). Character Background and Theme Background: Imperium Region: +2 Diplomacy Theme: Guardian: *'Level 1:' Gain the Guardian's Counter encounter power. Feats *Level 1: Blade Initiate: Multiclass swordmage, gaining the use of swordmage implements, the swordmage warding class feature, and Arcana training. Skills and Languages Languages Allarian, Eladrin Powers Powers Known *At-Will **Virtuous Strike **Ardent Strike **Lay on Hands **Divine Challenge **Divine Sanction *Encounter **Valorous Smite **Guardian's Counter **Divine Mettle **Fey Step *Daily **Majestic Halo |-| Approvals= Judge Comments Level 1 Approval From Any Reviewer Senior Approval Approved by MeepoLives |-| Category:L4W:Requesting Approval Category:L4W